You're mine
by trying-to-deal-with-feels
Summary: Lydia and Jude are just best friends. Even though everyone they know thinks they should be a thing , it doesn't matter because they're just best friends, right? RIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

You're Mine

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN One Tree Hill  
All the characters belong to their rightful owners.  
This just my own imagination.

Lydia ran down her fingers along her long brown hair and slumped back on the chair.

She'd been hopelessly trying to finish her calculus homework for an hour with no luck.  
She heard a noise next to her window and jumped up and looked around for something to defend herself.  
She found Jamie's old baseball bat near her bed and picked it up.  
No one was home so her heart was throbbing in her chest.  
She slowly went near the window,only to find Jude climb up the tree and land in her room.  
The blonde boy chuckled at her pose to protect herself.

 _"You know,you could've given me a heart attack!"  
_ she exclaimed.  
 _"Oh come on Lyd!When are you gonna get used to me jumping into your bedroom?I've been doing it since middle school and you still pick up something to hit the attacker that I am."_ said Jude slumping down on her bed.  
 _"So no luck with the homework?"_ he inquired.  
 _"No,I've been at it for the past hour.  
I think I should go to Sawyer."_  
 _"Yeah,let's go,I could use the help myself."_

As the two teens were driving to their friend's place,Jude asked," _So...have you decided who to go with on homecoming?''_  
Lydia looked at him and said "Is that even a question?I've always gone to homecoming with you."  
 _"But that was middle school!_  
 _This is high school Don't you wanna go with some hot jock?"_ Jude said,wiggling his eyebrows.  
 _"Jude Baker!Don't you go flattering yourself now that you made it into the Ravens_  
 _Sure,you're a jock now,but you're not hot._  
 _Just a dork."_ Lydia said snorting and continued,"Why?  
Did you find some hot cheerleader to go with?"  
 _"Not yet.I might have to ditch you if I do though"_ said Jude.

She felt a tang of anger surge up inside her and she snapped at him,  
 _"Fine!I'll find some hot jock myself!"_ and looked out the window.  
He was surprised,what happened to the cheery old Lydia all of a sudden?  
" _Hey,I was just joking you know."_  
 _"Well,joke all you want.I don't care"_ saying that Lydia climbed out of the car and headed towards Sawyer's house.

" _Well there you go kiddos!That's how you solve calculus._ " said Sawyer tying up her curly-blonde hair in a bun.  
 _"Thanks Saw.I'm gonna head home now,else mom's gonna freak.  
Lyd,you coming?_"  
" _Nah.I'll just crash here tonight.I'll call mom_." said Lydia,she still seemed a little upset.  
Sawyer yelled at Jude _"Say hi to Aunt Brooke for me!_ " as Jude drived off.

 _"So!Lydie Scott,what's up with you?You've been dreaming in your own little world since you got here"_ said Sawyer,changing into her PJs and handing her cousin one of her pairs.  
 _"I don't know,earlier Jude joked about going to homecoming with someone else and something just clicked inside me and I snapped at him and said I'd find someone for myself as well"_ said Lydia.  
Sawyer smirked at her cousin's drama." _Well well,so the Jydia drama has started so fast!I guess my mom's winning the bet."_  
 _"What bet?"_ asked Lydia sitting up,"and what the hell is a 'Jydia'?"  
 _"It's something Aunt Brooke and our moms came up with.  
They all voted as to when you two would start dating.  
My mom voted freshman year,  
your mom voted sophomore and Aunt Brooke voted for Junior"_ explained Sawyer.  
Lydia was left awestruck. _"What?!I can't believe my mom said something like that about me!God no!Sawyer,Jude and I are JUST BEST FRIENDS nothing more than that."_  
 _"If you say so .  
No one can forget that kinder garden kiss you two shared."_ said Sawyer chuckling.  
 _"Oh come on!We were kids!It doesn't mean anything."_ Saying that,Lydia pulled up the covers and pretended to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia woke to the alarm buzzing of near her bed and sat up hitting the off button.  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
Long and messy hair ran down her shoulders.  
She had brown eyes just like her mother which sparkled whenever she was happy.  
Unfortunately she wasn't happy at the moment.  
She kept wondering about what Jude had said about going to homecoming.  
Now she was determined to get herself someone good looking to go with.  
 _Did she want to make Jude jealous? Why would she want that?_ Several thoughts kept roaming around her mind.

Sawyer woke up to find her cousin admiring herself at the mirror.  
She chuckled and got up saying _"You know,if you want to make guys jealous,there's nothing better than a good makeover."_

 _"_ _Yeah."_ Said Lydia absent mindedly. _"Wait,what?I don't wanna make Jude jealous._ " she stammered.  
Sawyer quirked up her eyebrows, _"Who said anything about Jude?"_ she was enjoying teasing her cousin like that.  
 _"Shut up Saw!"_ Saying that,Lydia headed towards the bathroom.  
Brushing her teeth,she said from the bathroom,  
 _"About makeovers,could you give me one?"_  
 _"EEE!Of course!"_ said Sawyer cheerily.  
After going through Sawyer's entire closet and having tried on most of her clothes,  
Lydia was standing in front of the mirror in hot pink tank top with a loose jacket over it  
and a black skirt sporting a few inches over her knees.  
She was surprised. She actually looked pretty.  
Sawyer had taken the liberty to straighten her hair and put some makeup on her.  
Sawyer smiled in satisfaction and said, _"See?Sawyer's got some magic!"_

Jude was walking down the hallway of Tree Hill High.  
He was still thinking about Lydia.  
 _Why'd she react like that last night? Did she feel the same way about him the way he felt for her since Kinder Garden?  
_ That kiss they shared as kids was his most cherished memory,even though they both deny it being anything special,  
he secretly was in love with Lydia ever since.  
He just didn't have the courage to tell her and ruin their friendship.  
Davis walked up beside him.  
His twin and he looked very similar.  
Except for the hair.  
Jude had sandy-blonde, tousled hair while Davis had spiky brown.  
Other than that,they looked almost the same.  
 _"You know,you've been seeming quite odd since last 's up brother?"_ Davis asked,putting his books in his locker next to Jude.  
Before Jude could say anything,  
Davis gasped, _"Whoa!is that Lydia?"_

Jude turned around to find the girl he loved walk into the hallway.  
She was looking absolutely gorgeous in a skirt,different from her daily jeans and t-shirt.  
Her hair was flowing nicely down her shoulders.  
She had put make-up on,something Lydia Scott hardly did.  
Jude was left awestruck.  
 _"Earth to Jude!"_ Davis nearly yelled in his ears.  
 _"Yeah,I guess that's Lydia."  
_ Said Jude.  
Still dazed at the sight of the gorgeous brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lydia walked down the hallway of Tree Hill High as everyone stared at her.  
This was something she was new to.  
No one ever really noticed her other than her friends.  
Everyone just saw her as Jamie Scott's little sister.  
Even though he was off to college now, he was still popular around Tree Hill.  
She walked by Jude, trying her best to ignore him.  
The blonde boy was staring after her.  
She was lost in his thoughts when she ran into someone.  
She looked up to find a gorgeous brunette boy staring at her.  
He had blue eyes with a slight glint of sparkle in it.  
 _"I'm so sorry!"_ Lydia groveled picking up her books.

The boy bent down next to her and said _"No no!It's entirely my fault.I should've seen where I was going.I'm so sorry!  
It's so impolite to run into girls like this,that too such a gorgeous one."_  
Lydia blushed at the boy's remark.  
 _"Thanks.I'm Lydia Scott."_ She said stretching out her hand.  
" _Damien West."_  
Said the boy shaking her hand.  
 _"I'm new in Tree Hill,mind showing me around sometime?"_  
 _"I'd love we could hangout after school?"_ Lydia offered,still feeling blood rushing to her cheeks.  
Damn!this boy was so cute!  
" _Sure,I'll see ya."_  
Said Damien as he walked past her sporting a kind smile.

Jude could feel the amount of blood rushing through his veins.  
He had tightened his fists into strong grips, watching Lydia and that guy talking in front of him.  
Davis was staring at his brother, " _Hey!Jude!What's up?Don't tell me you're jealous.  
That guy was just helping her pick up the books."_  
Davis was well aware of his twin's feelings for Lydia.  
He just didn't want to push Jude into it.  
 _"They were clearly flirting,in case you didn't notice.  
Come one,let's head to practice now."_

 _"Oh come on Lydie!Please!  
just try out the auditions,we could really use your skinny legs for our cheerleading team,now that Heather's gone!"_ Sawyer whined.  
 _"Okay,I'll audition."_ said Lydia,giving up on her cousin's pleas.

Jude was annoyed and shocked to find the same idiotic guy in basketball practice.  
Coach Scott,or more as Uncle Lucas whistled and asked the boys to gather up.  
 _"Boys!Meet our newest player,Damien West.  
He just moved here from North Carolina and he's an excellent point guard."_  
Jude was already mad at this when he saw the cheerleaders walk in.  
What shocked him even more was to find Lydia walk in as well,in a cheerleading uniform.  
 _So she made it to the team as well?_  
She looked so pretty in those blue clothes.  
It really brought out her eyes and pale skin.  
He found her staring at him.  
He smiled at her,only to realize she wasn't staring at him,rather at the newbie.  
 _Damien West._

As Lydia reached home later that night,she closed the door behind her.  
She found her parents cuddled up on the couch,watching TV.  
 _"Hi honey!"_ said Haley.  
 _"Hi mom!I have some good news!"_ exclaimed Lydia cheerily.  
As Nathan and Haley looked back at their daughter,she announced, _"I made it into the cheerleading team!"_  
" _That's great pumpkin!"_ Nathan exclaimed as he got up and planted a light kiss on his daughter's hair.  
 _"Congrats honey!Oh I'm so happy!You'll look just like your Aunt Brooke in that uniform."_ Said Haley,hugging her daughter and reminiscing her high school days.  
 _"Now go freshen up.  
We'll have dinner at Karen's Cafe."_ said Nathan.

As Lydia walked in her room,she let out a long sigh,still dazed about the time she spent with Damien.  
He was charming and confident.  
They hung out near the River court and the lake.  
Just as she slid down her satchel from her shoulders,  
two hands grasped her waist from behind,picked her up and swirled her around.  
She squealed and turned around only to find the most important person in her life smile down at her.  
" _Jamie!"_ she squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jamie looked down at his baby sister as he put her down freeing himself from the bone crushing hug.  
She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, the same ones he adored since she was born.  
Tears were welling up in her eyes and she looked away.  
 _"Hey,come'ere."_ He pulled Lydia into another hug as she sniffed and wept on his shirt.  
 _"Shh Shh._  
 _What's wrong Lyd?"_ Jamie asked stroking her hair.  
Pulling away,Lydia wiped away her tears and said, _"It's just that,_  
 _I haven't seen you in a while._  
 _I missed you!"_  
Jamie chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.  
 _"I missed you too kiddo!_  
 _Come on._  
 _Let's head downstairs, mom and dad must be waiting._  
 _We'll catch up on the café's terrace,like old times."_

Everyone was delighted to see Jamie after a long time.  
Brooke squealed _"Jimmy Jam! We missed you!"_ and hugged him.  
 _"I missed you guys too Aunt Brooke!"_ said Jamie hugging Lucas and Peyton .  
 _"Hey Jude! Davis! What's up guys?"_ asked Jamie,giving each of them a bear hug.  
Lydia frowned at this and sat next to Sawyer.  
 _"So?How was it?Your date with Damien?"_ inquired Lydia herself to some meat loaf.  
 _"It wasn't a date._  
 _We just hung out by the lake and the river court._  
 _Thankfully, Jude wasn't there."_ Said Lydia.  
 _"Yeah,must've been busy with that blonde chick,Bethany."_  
 _"What blonde chick?_ " Lydia asked sitting up straight,concerned all of a sudden.  
 _"Woah!calm down._  
 _She's in the squad with was just helping her with homework."_ Said Sawyer.  
 _"Whatever."_ Said Lydia,remembering she was gonna ignore him and his thoughts.  
She concentrated on her dinner,trying to avoid that conversation with her cousin.

Jamie and Lydia were sitting on the terrace of Karen's café.  
Their legs dangled over the edge as they sipped on the hot chocolate Brooke made them.  
 _"So,what's up with you and Jude?"_ asked Jamie.  
Lydia nearly choked on her drink and asked, _"Jude?Why'd you ask that?Did he say something to you?"_  
" _Whoa!chill!I just noticed you guys didn't talk much._  
 _Though I wonder now,why you got so hiked up all of a sudden."_ Said Jamie holding his sister's arm so that she didn't fall down.  
 _"Shut up Jamie._  
 _It's nothing._  
 _Enough talk about me._  
 _How's Madison?"_ said Lydia nudging her brother with her elbow.  
 _"Yeah,she's fine._  
 _She wanted to come but got caught up with some work._  
 _By the way,what are your plans for tomorrow?"_  
 _"Not much._  
 _I promised Damien I'd see him after school."_ Lydia bit her tongue as she slipped that out.  
 _"Wait,who's Damien?Why haven't I heard of him before?"_ asked Jamie turning to his sister.  
 _"He just moved here.  
It's nothing James."_ Said Lydia,blushing slightly.  
 _"Yeah sure.I'll have to talk to Saw about that."_ Said Jamie laughing.  
" _Oh yeah!Saw's hosting a party at the beach house tomorrow night?Wanna go?_ " said Lydia,trying desperately to change the topic.  
" _Yeah,sure.I'd like to meet this Damien guy."_ Said Jamie.

Lydia thought it was best not to argue on that note anymore.

 _"Coming Jamie!_ " Lydia yelled from her room as she ran her hair straightener along her hair.  
She'd put on green tank top under a black jacket and looked pretty in light make-up.  
Lydia put the straightener down and looked at herself in the mirror one last time and ran down the stairs.

 _"Here we are!"_ said Jamie,parking the car.  
 _"Come on!Saw must be waiting."_ Said Lydia,climbing out of the car as her brother led her to the house.  
Walking in Lydia's eyes looked for Jude.  
She found him standing next to the stairs,talking to Bethany.  
Immediate anger bubbled up inside her and she took Jamie's arm and dragged him away.  
 _"What was that about?"_ asked Jamie.  
 _"Nothing._  
 _Hey!_  
 _Damien!"_ she waved her hand at the brunette boy who walked over.  
 _"Jamie,meet Damien._  
 _Damien,this is Jamie._  
 _My big brother."_ Said Lydia introducing the two of them.  
 _" Mr. Scott ._  
 _I've heard greatly about you._  
 _Don't you play for Duke?Big fan."_ Said Damien, shaking Jamie's hand.

 _"Hey!Call me Jamie.I'm not that old you know._  
 _Heard you made it into the Ravens?"_  
 _"Point guard…"_ Damien wanted to continue when Lydia interrupted him.  
 _"Enough basketball talk.I'm gonna go get some drinks,care to join?"_  
 _"Nah!I'll pass.I'm gonna go find Saw."_ Said Jamie walking off.  
" _Hey,come with me_." Said Damien leading Lydia out of the house to the porch.

All this while,Jude was staring at Lydia.  
He barely paid any attention to Bethany who was talking to him.  
She'd asked for his help in calculus homework.  
Now she had started talking to him at the party as well.

 _"Your brother seems nice._ " Said Damien sitting on the porch fence with Lydia.  
 _"Yeah.I guess."_  
 _"Did I mention you look pretty today?"_  
 _" We 've been sitting here for 20 minutes._  
 _And you must've mentioned it 19 times already."_ Said Lydia chuckling.  
 _"That's cause you do look pretty._  
 _Come on,let's go inside."_  
As she tried to climb down,he helped her down as their gazes met,he leaned in closer.  
Their lips met gently.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't how she thought it would be.  
Not how Sawyer and her other friends had described it.  
She didn't get butterflies in her tummy.  
She didn't feel the ground move from under her feet.  
She didn't get lost in the kiss.  
She wondered if Jude had kissed anyone.  
Other than their kiss from kinder garden of course.  
 _Jude!What was she doing?_  
She lightly pushed Damien off of her.  
 _"I'm sorry.I can't do this…."_ She mumbled.  
Before she could continue,he interrupted her and said,  
 _" It 's okay._  
 _I'm sorry._  
 _Come on."_  
As he pulled her into the party.

Jude was talking to Bethany when he went to the kitchen to get drinks.  
He stopped abruptly as he saw two figures sitting next to each other on the porch.  
It was Lydia and Damien.  
He felt anger surge up inside him.  
He bawled his hands into fists.  
They were getting off the porch.  
His heart dropped at the sight of what he saw next.  
That jerk was kissing Lydia.  
 _His Lydia._  
 _How could someone else kiss her?It should've been only guy who could kiss her._  
 _It should've been him!_  
Furious,he turned around and stomped away .  
He found Bethany talking to a few girls of their class.  
He walked up to her,grabbed her by the waist and kissed her square on the lips.  
Pulling back,he said,loud enough for everyone to hear  
"Bethany,would you like to go to homecoming with me?"  
She squeaked and kissed him back saying, "I'd love to!"  
and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lydia felt guilty.  
 _She kissed him._  
 _God! Why'd she kiss him?_  
 _Wait,he kissed her._  
 _She didn't share the same feelings he did._  
Walking into the party,he found Jamie sitting on the couch talking to some guys from school.  
They were talking about,well,not a surprise,basketball.  
Sawyer was standing next to the dining room counter,chirping happily with some girls.  
Then her eyes found him.  
He was walking towards the stairs.  
Worse,he was walking towards Bethany.  
Her heart sank at what she saw next.  
He was kissing her,holding her by the waist.  
He was kissing that blonde las!  
Whatever happened after that was a blur to her.  
She could feel tears surging up to her eyes,her heart ached like hell and she felt nauseous.  
Before she knew anything,she was walking out the door.

Jamie was sitting next to Noah and Stephen on the couch talking about basketball.  
He didn't quite concentrate though,he was looking for Lydia _,where was she?_  
He hoped she wasn't with Damien.  
Honestly,he didn't quite like the just talked to him nicely because of Lydia.  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her standing near the kitchen,unfortunately,with Damien.  
He saw Jude walk up and kiss a blonde girl.  
 _Was that kid thinking right?_  
His eyes drifted to Lydia.  
And with just one glance,he could tell she was hurt.  
He saw those brown eyes he fell in love with when she was born fill up with tears.  
He saw her run out of the house.  
He knew his baby sister needed him.  
So he got up and ran after her.  
He stopped abruptly when he saw Damien going the same way.  
He held out his hand on Damien's chest and pushed lightly.  
He said, _"I can take it from here."_ with a stern gaze and walked out the door.

She ran down the steps,desperately trying to wipe away the tears and stop crying.  
She found the nearest tree and leaned against it.  
Her heart wanted to fall apart.  
She felt another sob coming up but was stopped abruptly when a hand held onto her shoulder.  
She turned,only to find her brother standing before her with kind eyes.  
" _Oh hi Jamie!Something went into my eyes,I was just trying to get it out."_  
she said,rubbing her eyes furiously.  
" _You suck at lying Lydia Bob.  
You know you can't hide anything from me.  
Come'ere."_  
he said,pulling her into a giant bear hug.  
And she let go.  
At that moment,she felt like Jamie was the only thing that existed.  
She sobbed into his shirt and held onto him for dear life.  
She didn't care she was a mess.  
Her Jimmy Jam would take care of her.  
She'd forgotten for a while,that she could be anything in front of him.  
He'd love her just the same.


	6. Chapter 6

After she'd spend hours trying to console her cousin who was crying her eyes out,Sawyer finally decided it was time to sort out the mess her best friends had made.  
 _"Okay!What the hell are you doing Jude?"_ Sawyer asked slamming his locker while he was taking his books out.  
 _"Saw!What the hell!You almost slammed my nose!"_ said Jude rubbing his nose.  
 _"Well,if you keep doing stupid things like that,you'd better hope I don't punch it!"_  
 _"What did I do?"_  
 _"Why the hell were you kissing Bethany last night?!Look,you can't hide anything from me,I am very well aware that you have feelings for Lydia."_  
Jude looked at her with big eyes, _"What?!No,I don't have feelings for Lydia."_  
said Jude looking away.  
Sawyer just quirked an eyebrow and kept staring at him.  
Sighing heavily,Jude said, _"Fine!_  
 _I like her,but she clearly doesn't like me._  
 _How'd you find out anyway?"_  
 _"Let's just say,I have an antenna about this kind of stuff and can always sense who likes who._  
 _Like,you like Lydia._  
 _But why'd you have to kiss that slut?!"_  
 _"Look Saw,if you're gonna lecture me about kissing around people,you might as well lecture your precious cousin about it."_  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
 _"I mean,that Lydia kissed Damien!She clearly has no feelings for me._  
 _So I'm not gonna sit over here and wait for her the rest of my life!"_ said Jude walking away furiously.  
Leaving Sawyer shocked.

Walking up to her in the cafeteria,Sawyer caught Lydia's arm and sat her over to the nearest table.  
 _"What the hell were you thinking that you kissed Damien!And why didn't you tell me?!"_ Sawyer hushed furiously at her.  
 _" Oh that._  
 _It was nothing Saw._  
 _He kissed me._  
 _It totally caught me off guard and I freaked and pulled back._  
 _That's it."_  
 _"So you just HAPPENED to miss out on that pretty little detail while you cried your eyes out to me last night about Jude kissing Bethany?"_  
 _"I was too overcome by that to tell you ._  
 _Where'd you hear it from anyway?"_  
 _"JUDE, happened to tell me."_ Sawyer said,crossing her arms.  
"WHAT!?He saw that?!"  
 _"Yeah!_  
 _And he even happened to tell me that he wasn't gonna wait around for you."_  
 _"Wait,'wait around' what do you mean?"_ Lydia asked frowning.  
 _"Oh come on!Are you that blind Lydie?He likes you!He clearly has feelings for you!_  
 _And everyone BUT YOU noticed!"_  
Lydia felt butterflies in her stomach hearing that.  
 _Jude liked her?_  
 _Was it true?_  
Before she could daydream anymore,she saw him walking in to the cafeteria,  
While her heart was supposed to do a somersault,she felt it breaking down when she saw Bethany walking along with him.  
Hand in hand!  
She felt so angry!  
 _"Oh!I think he's proved the 'not waiting around' thing quite nicely."_  
Lydia said,getting up and walking towards the table where all the jocks were sitting.  
Even though she could feel tears surging up her eyes,she forcefully tried blinking them back.  
She caught hold of Damien's arm,who was sitting with a couple other jocks and pulled him up so that he was standing in front of her.  
She got on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
Her hands on his neck and hair,he was surprised but quickly put his arms around her waist,kissing her back.  
 _"Damien,would you like to go to homecoming with me?"_ said Lydia,pulling back from the kiss,taking a deep breath.  
 _"I'd love to!"_ said Damien kissing her again.

Sawyer,sat on the table,staring in awe at her cousin's stupidity.  
 _Gosh!Lydia can be one helluva stubborn girl when she's mad._  
She looked at Jude who was clenching his fists,staring madly at the two.  
They briefly made eye contact,where she knew how bad Jude felt but right at the next turned around and stormed off.

 _"Just carry on with your stupid drama,both of you.I don't give a rat's ass anymore."_  
Sawyer said,flopping down next to Lydia who was sitting on her bed painting her nails,pretending as if nothing had happened.  
 _"Well, you clearly would give a rat's ass about tonight right?"_ asked Lydia blowing at her nails.  
 _"Of course!I can't wait to get you ready in that red dress I picked for you._  
 _You're gonna look Uh-May-Zing!"_ said Sawyer sitting up and clapping her hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie was sitting on the couch watching a NBA match when the doorbell rang.  
He grunted and put the pack of cheerios; he'd been munching on for an hour,aside and walked to the door.  
Damien West stood on his porch,wearing a black Armani tuxedo,holding a bunch of red roses in his hand.  
Jamie didn't really like him,but he still put a smile on his face and welcomed the teen.  
 _"Hey here to pick up Lydia?She'll be down in a sec,why don't you come on in?"_  
 _"Thanks Jamie."_ He said walking into the house.  
 _"NBA huh?Never get tired of watching your own matches huh?"_ asked Damien,sitting down on the couch,helping himself to the cheerios.  
Jamie wanted to throw the kid out.  
 _Nobody touches Jamie's cheerios!_  
 _"I play for the Charlotte Bobcats,that's Miami Heat and Torronto Raptors."_ He said,rolling his eyes.  
 _"Oh .Didn't notice that."_  
 _Why was Lydia going to homecoming with this jerk anyway?And he got red roses?_  
 _Anyone who knew Lydia,knew she loved lilies._  
He wanted to say something mean to Damien but stopped abruptly when he saw Lydia walking down the stairs.  
She was wearing a red gown which had a cutout right along her left knee.  
 _Why'd that have to be there?_  
Her hair was falling over her shoulders in light curls.  
She had make-up on and two diamond earrings that Haley had given to her on her last birthday.  
 _Wait,when did she start putting on make-up?_  
Nevertheless,she looked pretty and gorgeous.  
 _Was this his baby sister who would wear his clothes that were definitely too big for her and play basketball with him?_  
 _Little Lydia?_  
Before he could say anything,Damien pushed him along the shoulder and walked up to her,handing her the flowers.  
 _"You look gorgeous Lydia."_  
 _"Thanks Damien."_ She said,holding the flowers and walking up to Jamie.  
 _"So?How do I look big-brother?"_ she said swaying slightly,a massive goofy grin on her face.  
 _She still managed to be the old little Lydia for him._  
 _"Did your gown have to have that cutout?And why are you wearing make-up?You look like a clown Lydie-loo."_ He said teasing her.  
 _"Really?"_ Lydia said,looking up at her brother with puppy dog eyes.  
Jamie chuckled and said _,"Nah!I'm kidding._  
 _You look gorgeous kiddo."_  
He said pulling her into a bear hug and planting a small kiss on her hair.

 _"DO NOT RUIN HER HAIR JAMIE SCOTT!That's my masterpiece!"_ said Sawyer walking down the stairs,wearing a light blue gown,ready for homecoming.  
The siblings laughed and pulled apart.  
 _"You look gorgeous Saw."_ Said Jamie then looking at Damien,he said, _"Why don't you guys take some pictures?_  
 _Damien."_ He said signaling him to the corner.

 _"Look,I know you'll find this cheesy,but if you hurt my baby sister,I swear I'm gonna bury you alive.  
Got that?"_ He said with a stern gaze,holding his shoulder.  
 _"Yes sir."_ He said,gulping down.  
Jamie chuckled to lighten up the situation and said _"Okay,go on now you ,I hope to have her back by midnight,alright?"_  
 _"Okay okay,Jimmy Jam you don't have to get all John Cena on him.  
We'll be back by midnight."_ Said Lydia,following Sawyer out of the house.

Jude was standing near the buffet table while Bethany chattered along beside him.  
He couldn't pay attention to what she was saying though.  
 _Something about going shopping the next weekend._  
His gaze was fixed at the gate where he was hoping to see Lydia walk in.  
And just like he predicted.  
She walked in.  
Looking drop-dead gorgeous in a red gown that hugged her all in the right places,her brown hair set perfectly down her shoulders.  
His heart started beating really hard but yet,it dropped when he saw Damien standing beside her.  
He looked away and turned to Bethany.  
 _"Come on,let's dance."_  
He said,holding up his hand,leading her to the dance floor.

Lydia walked in with Damien by her side.  
Her eyes were looking for Jude,her heart fluttered when she finally found him.  
He was wearing a tuxedo that fit him so blonde hair was tousled.  
She found Bethany standing next to him,chattering along.  
 _Ugh!How does he stand her?_  
She walked in with Damien.  
 _Hand in hand._


	8. Chapter 8

Jude put the empty glass which was filled with punch a minute ago down on the table as he glared at Damien and Lydia dancing.  
Bethany went off to gossip with her girlfriends only after one dance,leaving Jude to drink punch,that might or might not have contained some vodka in it,all alone.

They were swaying lightly with the music.  
Damien had one arm around her waist,the other holding her hand.  
Lydia felt distracted.  
She saw Jude dancing with Bethany a while ago.  
They were right beside her and Damien.  
As the music stopped,Damien said, _"Hey,I'm gonna get you some punch,alright?"_  
Lydia nodded and walked over to sit on a table.  
She was soon joined by Sawyer who was happy and cheery.  
" _Noah just went to get me some punch."_ Said Sawyer sitting down beside her cousin.  
 _"Well,so did Damien."_ Said Lydia,sighing heavily.  
Sawyer frowned at this and asked, _"What's up with you Lydia Bob?You are here at homecoming,dressed like a princess,with one of the hottest jocks of our school.  
Why the hell are you huffing?"_  
 _"It's not Jude though."_  
 _"Oh jeez!here we go again,Lydia,you have to move on.  
Jude is with Bethany.  
You're with Damien.  
It 's just a stupid crush."_  
Before Lydia could reply,there was a loud smash and both Scott girls looked that way and gasped.

Jude was standing near the punch table,when he saw Damien walking up to him.  
He poured two glasses of punch.  
What caught his eyes was that he was putting something else in the drink.  
 _"Woah!What do you think you're doing West?"_ said Jude putting his hand on Damien's shoulder.  
 _"None of your business Baker._  
 _Why don't you go off dancing with your date?_  
 _I wouldn't deny,it's a hot one."_ Said Damien moving his shoulder away from Jude's grip.  
Jude glared at him angrily.  
Still trying to preserve his composure,he said with gritted teeth, _"Look,I know it might seem that Lydia and I are fighting.  
But she's still my best friend.  
If you hurt her,I will bury you alive, got that?"_  
 _"Wooh!Can't say I haven't heard that before._  
 _Look,I get that you have the hots for Lydia,and I'm cool with that._  
 _Maybe we could share her._ " Said Damien.  
That was enough to make Jude forget all his patience.  
Jude felt blood rushing to his head,and before he knew anything,he punched Damien square on his nose.

Lydia and Sawyer rushed to the scene and helped up Damien.  
Davis and few of the others on the team were trying to hold back Jude.  
 _"What the hell Jude?!What is wrong with you?!"_ Lydia yelled as she held Damien by one arm.  
" _You don't know what he said about you!"_ Jude screamed,trying to get out of his twin brother's strong grip.  
 _"I don't care!What you did is malicious!"_ screamed Lydia as she took away a hurt Damien who was bleeding through his nose.

 _"Here,put some more ice on it."_ Lydia said as she passed on the icepack to Damien.  
They were sitting on the benches outside the hall for a while after Lydia convinced Sawyer she could take care of it.  
 _"Nah,I think the bleeding's stopped."_ Said Damien as he removed the previous pack of ice from under his nose.  
 _"Listen,I'm sorry Jude acted that way.I don't know what got into him.  
He's normally not like that."_  
 _"That's what you think.  
That guy's a bastard!"_  
 _"Hey!Don't talk about him like that."_  
 _"Alright.I'm sorry.  
He's your friend.  
I shouldn't have said that.  
Now Come here."_ said Damien as he leaned over to kiss Lydia.  
Lydia pulled back and hesitated for a while before saying,  
 _"I'm sorry.I just don't feel like it.I'll see you later."_ And she rushed off inside to the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia walked inside and started looking for Sawyer.  
As she ran into Davis,he said, _"Hey Lydia!Can I talk to you?"_  
 _"Not right now Davis,I need to find Sawyer."_  
 _"It's about Jude."_  
 _"I don't wanna talk about it."_  
 _"You need to listen why he did it Lyds!"_ said Davis as he dragged her to the empty hallway of their school.  
They stood near the gym.  
 _"Damien is not a nice guy Lydia.  
Jude saw him mixing something in your punch."_  
 _"That's ridiculous!  
He would never do that."_  
 _"Well he did!And when Jude asked him not to hurt you,he said and I quote "_ Maybe we could share her." _to Jude."_  
 _"He said that to you?"_  
 _"You and I both know Jude never lies about things like these Lydia."_  
 _"Where is he?"_  
 _"In the locker room.  
He hurt his hand pretty good."_  
 _"Can I see him?"_  
 _"Sure.  
Come on"_  
 _"Yeah.I kind of need to talk to him alone."_  
 _"I was hoping you'd say that.I saw some hot chicks all alone near the stage."_ He winked and went away as Lydia chuckled before walking in to the locker room.

Jude was sitting down on the bench,holding on ice pack on his hand.  
He didn't realize he punched him that hard.  
He looked up as Lydia walked in.  
 _"How's your hand?"_ she asked,sitting down beside him.  
 _"It's kinda swollen,but I'm sure it'll be alright."_  
 _"Right."_ She said and looked was a moment of awkward silence before both of them turned their heads swiftly at each other and said _"I'm sorry."_  
 _"Okay,you go first._ " Said Lydia chuckling.  
 _"Look,I know I've been a jerk I was just trying to protect you Lyd.  
And honestly I don't like that Damien guy.  
You wouldn't believe what he said…"_  
 _"Yeah Davis filled me up on that one."_ Lydia interrupted.  
 _"Oh._  
 _look,let's just put all this behind and be friends again?"_ Jude looked at Lydia with a glint in his eyes.  
 _"I'd love to!"_ said Lydia as she hugged him.  
 _"Let's go out for a walk?"_ asked Jude as he got up and held out his hand to her.

They were walking side by side out of the hall when they both stopped and gasped.  
 _"Bethany?" "Damien?"_ both of them said in unision.  
Bethany and Damien were all over each other.  
French kissing wildly.  
They broke apart when they heard the yelps.  
 _"What the hell is this?"_ asked Lydia.  
 _"Look Lydia,I liked you.  
But you didn't quite show so much interest in me.  
Rather you were more interested in Jude.  
I knew that from the time you backed away after the kiss.  
So I moved on."_said Damien walking up to her.  
Lydia blushed at the part when he mentioned Jude as Jude looked at her in surprise.  
 _"Same goes for me.  
You have been SO OBVIOUS about your feelings for Lydia.  
That's why you kissed me in the first place,to make her jealous._  
 _So I found this hot guy sitting here  
and thought it wouldn't hurt me to have some fun."_ Said Bethany.  
Now it was turn for Lydia to look at Jude in surprise.  
 _"You guys have a good night.I know we will."_ Said Damien as he smirked and dragged Bethany away.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Well that was awkward."_ Said Jude sitting down on the bench.  
 _"We're not done Mister._  
 _What was Bethany talking about?"_ asked Lydia.  
For some reason,she had a good feeling about this.  
 _"I could ask you the same question,what was Damien talking about?"_ asked Jude leaning back on his hands.  
He was smirking and quirking his left eyebrow.  
' _'Dammit!He looked so sexy like that.  
Why do I always have to be so smart for myself?"_ Lydia thought to herself.  
 _"Okay!I'll tell you.  
Buy don't laugh okay?When you said that you wanted to go to homecoming with some hot cheerleader,it got me pissed.I don't know why…"_  
" _Well,obviously you had the hots for me._ " Interrupted Jude before stopping abruptly by the death glare Lydia gave him.  
 _"Okay so I met Damien and one thing led to another.  
And when he kissed me at that party,I said I couldn't do that and walked away only to find you kissing that barn slut!  
So I took my revenge.  
There!_  
 _I said it!Happy now?!"_ said Lydia and looked at him only to find him laughing his ass off.  
 _"Barn slut?Really Lydia?So,you do have the hots for me."_ Said Jude wriggling his eyebrows again.  
" _Okay!That's it!I'm never talking to you._ " Said Lydia as she got up and started stomping away.  
" _I'm dead for sure today"_ Jude thought to himself before calling out her name and jogging to catch up to her.  
 _"WHAT?!"_ asked Lydia,tears in her eyes.  
 _"Hey!Hey!Hey!I'm sorry Lyd,I didn't mean to tease you like you that.  
You wanna hear the truth?I only kissed Bethany to make you jealous.  
I saw you kissing Damien on the porch that night and didn't know what happened to me so I kissed Bethany  
and as you might say,one thing led to another."_  
 _"So you aren't into that las?"_ asked Lydia looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
God her eyes were so beautiful.  
 _"No."_ He said in a deep voice,his blue eyes piercing her brown.

 _"The truth is,_  
 _I love you Lydia Scott._  
 _I always have._  
 _When we shared our first kiss in kinder garden,_  
 _when you broke Jamie's favourite baseball bat,_  
 _when you flunked in calculus and cried,_  
 _when you fell on the beach and had sand all over you,_  
 _I loved you then, I still love you and I will love you forever._  
 _I love your brown eyes, your dorky nose, I love everything about you._  
 _I always have._  
 _And I couldn't stand seeing someone else with you."_

All this while Lydia looked at Jude in awe _,was this real?Did he really love her?_  
She wiped away a tear,smiled and smashed her lips on his,jumping,and hugging him tightly.  
 _"I love you too Jude Baker."_ She said after breaking apart and started laughing.  
 _"Why are you laughing?"_ asked Jude.  
 _"Well,let's just say I knew how to get that out of you.  
Hence,  
the tears."_ She said smirking before running off.  
 _"Oh you suck!"_ said Jude as he ran after her and caught her by his arms.  
He twirled her up and planted a kiss on her lips.  
 _"YOU'RE MINE Lydia Bob Scott.  
And no one can change that."_ He said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss.


End file.
